


Empty

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Based On The “Personal Interests” Line of Hux’s, Canon Compliant, Guilt, M/M, Mentioned BB-8, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A galaxy without Poe is empty, but Kylo feels it’s what he deserves.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Darkpilot Thematic Stories, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Conflicting Obligations/Oaths
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit.” Hux walked alongside Kylo, the General seeming almost like a toothpick next to Kylo. Almost breakable. It wasn’t in that endearing way Poe was, like it reinforced just who Kylo needed to protect, but like it accentuated how slimy Hux was. The swine would most likely sell out his own father for power; if anything, Kylo had heard rumors in the First Order that Hux had killed his own father. “Capture the droid if we can but destroy it if we must.”  
  
“How capable are your soldiers, General?” Of course, Kylo wasn’t about to admit that he felt responsible for letting FN-2187 go (damn those moments of weakness...), but even then he’d never approved of the idea of child soldiers. They would inevitably rebel, inevitably buck. That was the reason, definitely the reason. And then there was the fact that somewhere in the caverns of his heart, Kylo couldn’t help but find the idea distasteful...  
  
“I won’t have you questioning my methods,” Hux snapped.   
  
“They’re obviously skilled at committing high treason," Kylo said. “Perhaps Supreme Leader Snoke should consider making a clone army." He couldn’t help but be proud of himself for getting in that jab at Hux. After all, Hux was a pretender. A fake. He pretended that he could be anywhere close to the Imperials of old — when he would never, ever get there.   
  
“My men are exceptionally trained,” Hux said. “Programmed from birth.”  
  
 _Even though one of them broke your conditioning. Possibly others._ Hux was so incompetent in inspiring loyalty in his troops. It wasn’t a sense of righteousness that made FN-2187 defect, surely; it was the fact that Hux was uncharismatic, sniveling and conniving, with nary a shred of the ability to inspire people. And he dared to suggest no one in their right mind would follow Kylo... “Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid,” Kylo said. “Unharmed.”  
  
 _Unharmed._ The idea of Poe’s droid friend coming to harm shouldn’t have seemed repulsive outside of sheerly pragmatic reasons. Recovering the map — if BB-8 was damaged, the contents would be damaged and Kylo wouldn’t have the satisfaction of breaking Skywalker’s miserable neck for what he did.   
  
(The creature took everything from him. His friends, his classmates, his family, the man he loved. He killed Ben Solo without so much as a strike)  
  
But there was also the simple, honest fact that he remembered BB-8. Remembered the droid’s cheerfulness and excitement, almost matching how vibrant and bright his colors were. He remembered BB-8’s loyalty to Poe, his devotion, and how much like a youngling he seemed — innocent and inquisitive and sweet.   
  
He loved Poe. Of course BB-8 loved Poe. Anyone with common sense would love Poe. Anyone with common sense would be drawn to his light. Anyone who really knew — they would want to protect him.   
  
(Even though Kylo hadn’t. Even though Kylo had failed to protect him)  
  
Hux’s expression was like the ice on Hoth. “Careful, Ren,” he said, “That your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke.”  
  
“I want that map,” Kylo said evenly. “For your sake, I suggest you get it.”  
  
At least, even though he couldn’t just strangle Hux like the schutta deserved, he could find small ways to put him in his place.   
  
***  
  
The viewport of the Finalizer offered him some refuge, Kylo found. Even as he stood near the window, he was grateful for the solitude. He thought of the galaxy below, the galaxy the First Order had been sworn to protect and defend. That he had been sworn to protect and defend. If Poe hadn’t left  
  
(if he and Kylo had reunited in happier circumstances)  
  
Kylo would have given him anything he asked. A star, a planet, a moon — whatever he wanted, he could have. Maybe Poe wouldn’t have done it. Maybe he wouldn’t have agreed.   
  
_“I just want to protect the galaxy, not rule it.”_  
  
And Kylo would have loved him for it. He would have thought of him as untouchable, unreachable. Like fog slipping through his fingers.   
  
And yet...  
  
Kylo was so tired, in that moment. So alone. He had tortured before — that he couldn’t deny. And he thought it had gotten easier over time. To plunder, to claw out. But Poe —   
  
It was another reason he couldn’t go back. How could Poe even forgive him? A galaxy without him was empty, a life without him was empty...but maybe that was what Kylo deserved?   
  
He could feel nervousness. Trepidation. Mitaka was approaching, hesitant and afraid of retribution. Kylo supposed he had to deal with him — and accept that a galaxy without Poe, a life without Poe, was what he deserved.


End file.
